1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic semiconductor package, particularly to an optoelectronic semiconductor package having heat-dissipation elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a schematic cross-sectional diagram illustrating a conventional laser diode device 100. As shown in FIG. 1, the laser diode device 100 includes a die package 102 and a heat sink 104. The die package 102 includes a laser diode chip 106, a base 108, and a cover 110. The laser diode chip 106 is mounted on the base 108, and the cover 110 covers the laser diode chip 106 to seal it on the base 108. The heat sink 104, serving to dissipate the heat generated by the laser diode chip 106 during its operation, includes a copper block 112 and multiple heat pipes 114. The heat pipes 114 penetrate into the copper block 112 and are soldered to the copper block 112; for example, the heat pipes 114 may stick to the copper block 112 by soldering tin baked for hours in a tin furnace at 260° C.
However, according to the conventional design, there are a first interface between the laser diode chip 106 and the base 108, a second interface between the base 108 and the copper block 112, and a third interface between the copper block 112 and the heat pipe 114 in the heat flow path from the laser diode chip 106 to the heat sink 104, thus resulting in considerable thermal contact resistance. Further, the distance between the heat pipe 114 and the laser diode chip 106, about 8 mm, is too long to maintain efficient heat-dissipation. Besides, soldering the heat pipes 114 and the copper block 112 together takes more time and requires higher fabrication and equipment costs.